Génie?
by myvaughn-sark
Summary: Rodney repense à sa vie au contact du mot « génie ».


**Résumé :** Un petit remake du moment(j'ai changé les paroles en fait pour coller à ce que je voulais faire) sur Doranda quand la réaction en chaîne se déroule et que Rodney ne peut plus rien arrêter… Rodney repense à sa vie au contact du mot « génie ».

**Personnages :** Rodney McKay

**Génie ?**

Vous êtes un génie ! Vous pouvez faire ça !

Rodney McKay regardait John qui le bousculait. Un génie ? Oui il en était un mais il faisait tout ce qui pouvait, il ne pouvait aller au-delà de ses capacités.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre son activité, ignorant superbement la remarque du militaire, il se stoppa.

Capacité… ce mot représentait tellement de chose pour lui. Toute sa vie, on lui avait toujours parlé de ses capacités. Depuis qu'il était petit jusqu'à maintenant.

Génie, ce mot aussi, il l'avait toujours entendu. Mais pas toujours dans le même contexte que depuis quelques temps.

« Capacité » était apparu dès sa naissance. Le médecin, qui avait accouché sa mère, avait annoncé que leur enfant pouvait avoir des capacités limitées. Lesquels ? Il n'avait pas pu les déterminer encore. Ce mot était revenu lors de sa période à la crèche. Les nourrices lui trouvaient des capacités mentales limitées, il n'arrivait pas à jouer avec les autres, pour la mère de Rodney, ce n'était qu'un léger retard, il allait les rattraper.

Elle se voilait la face, pendant encore 7 années, elle protégea son fils. Des psychologues, des médecins lui avaient répétés que son fils n'avait plus un retard mais un problème.

Le déclic se passa l'année de sa 10éme année. Le directeur de l'école l'avait convoqué avec sa mère. A cette époque, Rodney parlait peu, il ne prenait la parole que lorsqu'on lui demandait, il était toujours en 3éme année de primaire, il avait mis deux ans à apprendre à écrire, quelques temps de « l'école maternelle » et c'était la raison de sa convocation chez le directeur. Ils devaient faire quelque chose ou il demanderait son envoi dans une école spécialisée. Sa mère avait supplié le directeur de ne rien faire, qu'il fallait lui laisser une chance. Un long dialogue s'ensuivit. Mais pour Rodney, cela signifiait autre chose. Il avait peur, il ne voulait pas partir seul. Il se concentra alors sur ce que conseillait le directeur, sa mère n'allait peut-être pas le respecter mais lui…

Deux petits coups à la porte et une touffe rousse passa la porte. Rodney se retourna et vit sa sœur qui le regardait bizarrement.

Jeannie : On mange Rodney.

Il acquiesça de la tête et retourna à son occupation. Pour sa sœur, ce qui se passait n'était pas normal, jamais son frère se serait mis en retard lorsqu'on le demandait, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de manger.

J : Rodney, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais il ne l'entendait déjà plus. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et regarda au-dessus de son épaule. Il travaillait ! La surprise la fit hoqueter. D'un regard, il lui fit comprendre de ne rien dire à personne.

Elle acquiesça et lui rappela le repas. Avant de rejoindre leurs parents, elle lui proposa son aide qu'il accepta.

Depuis ce jour, leur relation évolua. Rodney, par sa volonté, se remit au niveau des autres.

Sa soif d'apprendre, qui au départ n'avait pour seul but de ne plus être l'être différent, avait évolué. Il avait toujours besoin de savoir, il étudiait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il était de plus en plus en avance sur ses camarades, il avait rattrapé ses années de retards, il avait même sauté des classes. A à peine 23 ans, il était aussi diplômé qu'un homme de 35 ans.

D'imbécile, il était passé génie. Son entourage n'en croyait pas leurs yeux, le « débile » de la ville était devenu le «génie » du pays. Sa mère criait sur tous les toits qu'elle avait toujours eu raison et Rodney la laissait dire. Il en avait rien à faire, il avait réussi et ce n'était pas grâce à elle. Tous ceux qui l'avaient rabaissés et éloignés petit, revenaient vers lui, tout sourire. C'est à leur contact qu'il développa son sens de l'arrogance et son bouclier.

Rodney était un exemple du proverbe « _Quand on veut, on peut_ », seulement il faut avoir les capacités.

Et là, ce n'était pas possible. La solution passait outre ses capacités de compréhension et de résolution.

Il soupira. Devant lui, John s'impatientait.

R : C'est impossible.

J : Le génie sèche.

R : Je suis peut-être un génie, mais là, ça dépasse mes compétences.

John ne répondit pas, il aurait voulu mais le regard de Rodney le fit changer d'avis. Il paraissait perdu.

Pour Rodney, la situation formait un grand vide en lui. Il n'était pas capable. Il avait atteint ses limites.

Mais on ne le laissa pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, ils devaient immédiatement quitter la planète s'ils voulaient ne pas mourir.

La planète pouvait exploser, mais elle restera toujours gravée en Rodney comme son échec, celle qui lui avait montré ses limites, celle qui lui avait rappelé tant de souvenirs…

**Fin**

_Alors ? Une petite review please ?_


End file.
